


please turn off your lights

by a_lost_pigeon



Series: after the cascade frenrey moments [1]
Category: Half-Life
Genre: Eldritch Benrey (Half-Life), Fluff, Half-Life VR But the AI is Self-Aware, He/Him and They/Them Pronouns for Benrey (Half-Life), M/M, and they were roomates, frenrey, mention of multiple set of eyes, might update tags later on, rated teen just because of like a single swear and the mention of like bones shifting n cracking, slight mentions of body horror?, takes place at least over 2 years after the cascade, this is based around some headcanons
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-09
Updated: 2021-03-09
Packaged: 2021-03-15 06:21:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 739
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29929206
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/a_lost_pigeon/pseuds/a_lost_pigeon
Summary: Benrey accidentally wakes Gordon up one night & Gordon thinking bout his life with Benrey
Relationships: Benrey/Gordon Freeman
Series: after the cascade frenrey moments [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2201442
Comments: 8
Kudos: 46





	please turn off your lights

**Author's Note:**

> heavily inspired from my conversation with a friend about what if instead of benrey being able to turn into this dark entity with claws and stuff (how I see him portrayed in certain fics) he is just a mass of bright light slightly human-shaped which makes horrible loud static noises

Gordon was abruptly woken up from the bright light spilling through the cracked open doorway and the soft hum of static. 

“Benrey is that you,” he asked groggily and squinting his eyes as he looked towards the bedroom door. It wasn't unusual for Benrey to get up and sometimes wander throughout the house at night. He saw something shift within the hallway before being met with multiple piercing blue eyes “whuh?” a staticky voice responded Gordon just sighed too tired to repeat himself.

“Mind turning off the lights or something man they’re kinda bright” 

“Uh… yeah gimme a second” Benrey responded before slowly the light began to dim and it was just Benrey standing in the doorway once more with a couple more eyes than usual, the sound of static quieting. 

“Thanks,” Gordon said before giving a tired smile “I’m gonna go back to sleep you should soon as well” he spoke before rolling over and facing the wall away from the door “goodnight Benrey love you”. 

There was no response back, just the quiet noise of footsteps and a door closing before he felt the sudden weight shift on the bed and the presence of someone beside him, and the warm embrace of someone wrapping their arms around him. 

Gordon just gave a smile and a soft hum in acknowledgment as he felt the other rest their forehead against the back of his neck and listened to the soft mumbling of an ‘I love you too’. He leaned more into the other embrace and began to fall into a restful sleep.

\---

Gordon got used to the static sounds and vaguely human-shaped-looking entity of light known as Benrey walking around his house at night. He found a form of comfort in it after a while even though sometimes it woke him up. If he woke from a nightmare Benrey would often admit a soft glow and a few bubbles of sweet voice to help calm the other, the soft hum of static and sweet voice made for an un-expecting calming sound reminded him of early childhood memories he couldn’t ever exactly make out. 

Though sometimes the lights would get too bright and the sound of static would begin to hurt his ears and the faint sound of bones cracking and shifting would fill the room while dark murky colors of sweet voice would spill and fill up the around the ceiling. It was times like these where he’d have to look up and squint his eyes to just look towards the other and say.

“Benrey would you please turn your lights off” sometimes Benrey would other times they’d stop at a low glow it wasn’t that big of a deal though just as long as Gordon could look at the other without feeling like he’s staring into the sun.

He often ended up wrapping his arms around the middle of the other burying his face in their chest as the other sometimes would grow too big to fit in the room he’d whisper-soft little ‘it’s okay’ and ‘I got you’s waiting till the other shifted back to normal size. They both have found comfort within one another whether it was from the soft noise of static fading as he felt the other climb into bed each night or the soft little confirmations that everything’s okay said after a rough moment. 

Gordon smiled at the thought of this all, he rolled over in bed looking over towards Benrey who was apparently wide awake “what’s got you all smiling this early feetman” Benrey raised a brow at him but otherwise keept a neutral expression. 

“Thinking about how I’m gonna beat your ass in Mario Kart later” Gordon responded teasingly which earned him getting a shove in response he just chuckled at that before shoving Benrey back. 

This resulted in them spending 5 minutes just shoving each other seeing who could knock the other off the bed first before Gordon spoke up

“Alright come on enough of this let’s go have breakfast already” he got up off the bed and started walking towards the doorway and smiled softly when he heard Benrey yell how he won the shove fight they just had. 

He continued down towards the hallway stairs and then to the kitchen before starting a pot of coffee and leaning into Benreys touch when he felt him wrap his arms around him and plant a soft kiss on his cheek.

**Author's Note:**

> I haven't written any hlvrai fics before so sorry if they're a bit ooc but uh feel free to leave a kudos and comment!! I'd love to hear what people think


End file.
